


Myrtle - English Version

by WanSue



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU root - Freeform, Brainwashing, Canon Compliant, Gen, Human Experimentation, No Beta, Self-Harm, Self-Insert - Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: The life of an Original Female Character who was reincarnated from our world to Naruto, but without having any idea of where she was.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Myrtle - English Version

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Myrtle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564405) by [WanSue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue). 



  
When I wake up and open my eyes I have to close them again. Everything around me is blurry, and it doesn't even seem like I'm in my bed. Once I try to look around again, I think I start to get an idea of where I am, so to speak. That's why I start to stir, hitting the glass walls that surround me and screaming unsuccessfully.

I don't know how I got here, being 'here' a glass tube filled with what I think is water in a well-lit room. I have the terrible suspicion that I am in a laboratory, supported by the strange apparatus that allows me to breathe in here, and the state of nakedness in which I find myself, and I do not like it one bit. In addition, not being able to see clearly because of the water only serves to make me more nervous.

My name is Myrtle Sanders, and I think I was kidnapped.

  
I do not know if it's day or night, I have no way to measure time more than when I sense the shape of a person walking through the supposed laboratory. I'm not the only person here, I think there are more locked up in the same way as me, although sometimes they get them out of their cylinders.

They don't always come back, and when they do they don't look the same. Or, perhaps, they are not the same people as before, it's not like I can tell it when my ability is to differentiate them is determined by the colors that make up their shapes.

My name is Myrtle Sanders and I still don't know what is worse; seeing how other people disappear or waiting for my turn. (1)

  
Bit by bit, I think the cylinders are getting empty. It has already happened several times, that the person in white empties them and turns them off instead of filling them again. I don't like it, it makes this place even more macabre than what it is already.

My name is Myrtle Sanders and I am afraid.

  
The person in white took me out of my cylinder today.

And then they put something from a test tube into my body that I don't know what it is but it hurt so much that I think I passed out.

Unless it was a dream.

I hope it was.

Anyway, I'm back in my cylinder.

It's better than if I had not returned.

I think.

My name is Myrtle Sanders. I don't know what will happen to me.

  
My name is Myrtle Sanders and they've taken me out of my cylinder again, although I don't see the person in white around here.

They are beings with white masks that surround me this time.

They don't talk, nor do they take me to the other side of the lab to inject things. One of them carries me on my back and they take me out of there very quickly.

I don't see my surroundings, it's quite dark and the little I get to catch is a greenish blur.

The nerves make my stomach ache.

Who are these? Why weren't they in the laboratory before? Where is the person in white?

Was the place I was before an experiment sanctioned by the government? What will become of me?

Although I did not know how I had arrived at the laboratory, although I spent my days fearing for my life and raising one theory after another, that situation is not comparable with this now.

My brain always runs too much when it comes to imagining the most horrible scenarios, and I am aware that at the level where I am, any of these could hurt me a lot without being able to defend myself. (2)

It frightens me to ask where we are going.

  
My name is Myrtle Sanders and I don't know what happened to me.

I thought all the people here were huge but actually it is that I have shrunk. I don't know what the person in white did to me in the laboratory but I am like a small child physically. Now that I can see my hair, it is not the same sand-blond color as before, but black. My skin has no pigmentation, although that doesn't surprise me much, because who knows how long I have spent without the sun kissing my skin.

I can't even see my face because the place they brought me to doesn't have a mirror.

It's a strange place.

Just like the lab is completely interior, only they teach us to fight, I think?

It gives me the creeps.

The people here have no expression, except for the children, and not even all of them are able to smile.

I don't blame them, it's not as if this place is a paragon of joy.

There are some who don't remember their name, and only respond to numbers or names of animals.

My name is Myrtle Sanders and this name is the only thing I have mine; not even my body is the same as before.

Thinking about the time before I woke up in the lab is getting harder and harder. There are things that I am forgetting, such as the taste of my grandmother's food or the plot of my favorite novels.

Luckily I was a paranoid before, or I'd risk losing my name.

I think this while with controlled movements and a firm hand I cut the muscles of my left inner thigh.

I think I know what they are doing with us, brainwashing us so that we forget everything except the orders that suit the big bad boss, and if I have to be honest, I don't know how long I can resist it.

At the same time, if I spend too much time resisting their conditioning they could end up killing me, and I don't want that. I have to accept losing my sense of self if I want to stay alive, but I don't want to because it is the only thing I have left.

And so I cut my name on my leg carefully before my time runs out.

  
"Yes, Danzo-sama."

My words are echoed by the recruit I'm going to fight.

I think today is the day when my fight will continue until the death of one of us, and if I am sure of something, it's that it won't be me.

  
The target is in the spotlight. The tool takes the opportunity that presents itself.

  
It is the first solo mission of the tool. The tool fulfills its orders without complications.

The tool does not return immediately to the Operations Center. The tool found a strange mark on the leg, which does not incapacitate physical function but does not seem natural.

'Miru Tei Sand' says the brand.

The tool does not know the meaning.

  
The tool silently observes the target. This one is loud and incomprehensible.

The tool is not the only resource that monitors the target. Understandable; the objective has an unnatural energy.

  
Danzo-sama has given the tool a companion for its mission. The weapon is efficient in fulfilling its duty.

  
The weapon has been sent to a joint mission with tools that exist outside ROOT.

  
The weapon does not return to the Operations Center when its mission ends.

The tool recognizes a certain degree of curiosity for the reason for this.

  
The tool comes out of the Operations Center with discretion . It goes on a mission not sanctioned by Danzo-sama.

The tool considers it necessary to observe the state of the weapon. (3)

  
The weapon now responds only to the designation 'Sai'. Sai has changed. Sai wants to understand emotions, its own and others'. Sai will not return to ROOT.

The tool approves its decision.

  
The tool prepares to get out incognito again.

Sai wants to establish communication.

The tool does not understand why, but Sai receives more respect for being who it is than Danzo-sama.

The tool must protect that secret.

  
Sai drives the tool to the T&I rooms, having asked permission first.

Sai no longer follows Danzo-sama, but the Hokage instead.

The Hokage doubts Danzo-sama's loyalty, and that can weaken the position of the Village.

The tool does not have a tongue seal. The tool has not participated in any mission in the company of agents that did not belong to ROOT.

The tool fulfills its first duty: the protection of the Village.

  
Danzo-sama is attacking the Hokage.

His course of action makes no sense. Danzo-sama instilled in the tool that the protection of the Village is everything, and that the optimal method for this was to be faithful to him.

However, with his attack Danzo-sama is weakening the Village.

It is a liability's breach.

  
Danzo-sama did chose the worst time to turn against the Village.

Konoha is under the attack of Akatsuki in these moments, just a few hours after the resolution of the conflict presented by Danzo-sama.

The enemy surpasses the tool and the rest of the agents.

The body of the tool has been impaled by debris in its efforts to protect civilians. The tool is aware that unless it is treated soon by a medic-nin its possibility of experiencing significant improvement decreases, and with it the probability of continuing to be a useful resource at the end of the day.

  
The tool is convinced of having lost consciousness during the invasion of Konoha.

The tool opens the eyes in an installation similar to those of ROOT, but with empty glass tubes occupying most of the space.

A tube is filled; a young naked woman with curly blond hair is inside. She opens her eyes, green, and look at the tool with a kind of emotion that the tool is unable to describe.

"This was the beginning of your birth," she says. The tool does not understand. The tool has always inhabited the Operations Center.

"Live, Myrtle. You are much more than a mere tool."

  
The tool opens its eyes. Sai is the first thing the tool sees, impassive face, disastrous equipment. The Village around has become a sea of rubble.

The tool stands up to follow Sai. Sai goes to look for Uzumaki-san.

  
The tool has completed the mandatory medical examination. The tool has been called to appear before the Hokage. The tool is flanked by Sai and the other members of Team 7.

The Hokage thanks the tool for its collaboration in the arrest of Danzo-sama and the help given against Akatsuki.

The Hokage inquires about a way to call the tool that is not 'tool'.

The tool remains silent while trying to remember.

That mark on the leg of the tool could be its new designation.

The tool uncovers under the equipment layers the brand.

"Miru Tei Sand" communicates the tool. "The tool will be so designated."

"How is it written?" the secretary asks. The tool points to the mark on the leg.

The Hokage and her secretary look at the tool's leg. Hatake-taicho and Yamato-sempai and even Uzumaki-san come to read the tool's future designation.

"I regret to inform you, Miru-san, but those here present are unable to understand what is written on these scars. Do you mind if I write it as it sounds?"

The tool indicates with a gesture that the way in which its designation is written holds no importance.

'Miru Tei' begins a new stage of its existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, this one has been on my mind for the last two weeks and I couldn't just not think about so I simply went and wrote it. The technique is experimental, and I don't know if I've portrayed the premise as well as it deserves, but I'm happy with the final result and hopefully I won't be the only one to like it.
> 
> Good evening.
> 
> (1) [Myrtle woke up when the original mind of the girl she had reincarnated broke after Orochimaru's experiment; that is, his body has already gone through an experimentation and that is why he woke up. As it was an intermediate success Orochimaru kept her alive to return to her later.]
> 
> (2) [Myrtle was able to keep a lot of her personality and memories unlike the other children in Orochimaru's laboratory because she was an adult before waking up there and also spent all the time talking to herself and remembering her name. In the situation she was in, her memories and her name are the only things she has.]
> 
> (3) [The latter depicts with few sentences several years of brainwashing. It shows her first steps as ANBU ROOT, her first mission in-Village - watch over Naruto -, meeting Sai - about three years before Danzo sent him to Team 7 as a mole. She does not recognize him but feels a certain attachment for him after 3 years sharing several missions, even if she is not able to remember her past, nor her resistance.]


End file.
